Harry Potter et le Gardien
by Eros Amor Alexander
Summary: Kingdom Hearts sombre dans les ténèbres entraînant son Gardien. Porteurs des Keyblades, le temps court contre vous. Vite sauvez Albion ou tous vos combats auront été vains. Mais gardez espoir, le Gardien prend enfin part aux combats et guidera vos cœurs vers Kingdom Hearts.
1. Appel de Détresse

**LE GARDIEN DU CŒUR DES MONDES**

 **Résumé :** Kingdom Hearts sombre dans les ténèbres entraînant son Gardien. Porteurs des Keyblades, le temps court contre vous. Vite sauvez Albion ou tous vos combats auront été vains. Mais gardez espoir, le Gardien prend enfin part aux combats et guidera vos cœurs vers Kingdom Hearts.

 **Couples :** \- A venir : Harry/Terra ; Sora/Riku ; Lea/OC ; Ventus/Kairi ; Cédric/Aqua ; Isa/Aérith

\- Existants : Léon/Cloud ; Mickey/Minnie ; Donald/Daisy

 **Droits d'auteur :** Les Univers de Kingdom Hearts et d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Et comme nous devons rendre à César ce qui lui appartient je souhaite rendre hommage à J.K ROWLING, SQUARE ENIX et DISNEY, sans qui ce monde aurait moins de magie pour nous émerveiller et nous faire rêver. C'est pourquoi ce crossover qui est un rêve je vous le dédis.

Et maintenant trêve de blabla et place à la magie l'aventure et aux cœurs à jamais relié. Que soit donné les trois coups.

 **BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM**

 **BOUM**

 **BOUM**

 **BOUM**

 **Chapitre 1 : Appel de Détresse**

 **[Jardin Radieux, Maison de Merlin]**

Merlin et Cid se chamaillaient comme bien souvent, Youffie, Lea, Aérith, Léon et Cloud s'en amusant. Alors que Merlin commençait une énième réplique, il se figea les yeux écarquillés, au milieu de sa phrase. Les colocataires et amis du vieil enchanteur comprirent rapidement que quelque chose se tramait aux vues du choc du sage.

\- Mais...Mais pourquoi... ? béguaya Merlin

Personne n'eut l'occasion de l'interroger, puisqu'une chaleureuse, mais intense lumière apparut au cœur de la pièce.

Après que la lumière s'évanouit et que les habitants purent réutiliser leur vue, ils furent en face de quelqu'un qui était apparut à l'endroit de la lumière. En face d'eux se tenait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, blond-blanc, yeux saphir. Il avait une corpulence svelte quoique musclée et tonique. Cependant ils virent aussi qu'il souffrait surement de grave blessure, si son genou à terre,sa main tenant son ventre et sa grimace douloureuse étaient des indices.

Son regard ancré dans celui de Merlin, il s'exprima d'une voix à l'agonie.

\- Merlin... Kingdom Hearts est en péril... préviens le Roi... je suis désolé.

La dernière partie de sa plainte fut dite à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, mais son visage rempli de tristesse et de regret, parla pour lui, avant de s'évanouir. Aussitôt Merlin fut à ses côtés, commençant à le relever, mais Aérith le stoppa.

\- Merlin arrêtez, il est trop blessé, vous allez juste aggraver ses blessures en le portant comme ça.

L'enchanteur se figea, puis lança un sort de soin afin de gagner un peu de temps, avant de faire léviter l'inconnu vers le lit le plus proche. Aérith s'approcha et prêta mains forte pour finir les soins du blond. Voyant que la jeune fille avait les soins en mains, Merlin le visage plus sévère que jamais, alla récupérer trois petites cuillères, auxquelles il jeta un sort, avant de se retourner vers les autres encore abasourdis.

\- Je reviens vite. Pendant mon absence protégez-le à n'importe quel prix. Les sans-cœurs risquent de rapidement venir après lui. Cela ne doit PAS ARRIVER. Compris ? fit-il mortellement sérieux.

Tous acquiescèrent vivement, et Merlin disparu dans un nuage de fumée blanche.

 **[Disneyville, Château Disney, Bibliothèque du château]**

Tandis que Mickey étudiait les journaux de voyage de Jiminy, en sa compagnie et celles de Donald et Dingo, ils furent surpris par l'apparition inattendu de Merlin.

\- Merlin ?! Quel bon vent vous amène mon ami ? interrogea le Roi.

\- Roi Mickey, navré de mon arrivée impromptue, mais l'heure est grave. Prenez cette petite cuillère touchez-là tout les quatre et dites "Amor". Ensuite rendez-vous dans ma demeure et attendez-moi.

Mickey eut à peine pris l'ustensile que Merlin avait disparu. Aussi comprenant l'urgence firent-ils comme expliqué et disparurent dans un tourbillon de couleurs.

 **[Île du Destin, Îlot de l'arbre Paopu]**

Sora, Riku, et Kairi étaient, comme à leur habitude, en train d'observer la mer, ressassant leurs aventures passées, quand Merlin apparut devant eux.

\- Merlin... commença Sora

\- Les salutations devront attendre plus tard. Prenez cette cuillère tous les 3, prononcez "Amor" et rejoignez ma maison.

Se hâtant ils s'emparèrent de l'objet, suivi du départ de Merlin, aussi ne tardèrent-ils pas à appliquer les commandes du vieux mage et d'eux aussi disparaître dans un tourbillon de couleurs.

 **[Tour Mystérieuse, Bureau de Yen Sid]**

Merlin se matérialisa dans le bureau, face à Yen Sid qui l'attendait debout, un air grave.

\- Donne-moi ta cuillère Merlin,l'heure est grave.

Merlin ne fut nullement surpris et délivra l'objet avec le mot d'activation, avant de disparaître vite suivit par le maître des lieux

 **[Jardin Radieux, Porche vers la maison de Merlin]**

Quand Sora, Riku et Kairi arrivèrent, se fut pour voir une armée entière de sans-cœurs tentant de se rendre chez Merlin.


	2. Danger ? Mais lequel ?

**LE GARDIEN DU CŒUR DES MONDES**

 **Résumé :** Kingdom Hearts sombre dans les ténèbres entraînant son Gardien. Porteurs des Keyblades, le temps court contre vous. Vite sauvez Albion ou tous vos combats auront été vains. Mais gardez espoir, le Gardien prend enfin part aux combats et guidera vos cœurs vers Kingdom Hearts.

 **Couples :** \- A venir : Harry/Terra ; Sora/Riku ; Lea/OC ; Ventus/Kairi ; Cédric/Aqua ; Isa/Aérith

\- Existants : Léon/Cloud ; Mickey/Minnie ; Donald/Daisy

 **Droits d'auteur :** Les Univers de Kingdom Hearts et d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Et comme nous devons rendre à César ce qui lui appartient je souhaite rendre hommage à J.K ROWLING, SQUARE ENIX et DISNEY, sans qui se monde aurait moins de magie pour nous émerveiller et nous faire rêver. C'est pourquoi ce crossover qui est un rêve je vous le dédis.

Et maintenant trêve de blablas et place à la magie l'aventure et aux cœurs à jamais relié. Que soit donné les trois coups.

 **BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM**

 **BOUM**

 **BOUM**

 **BOUM**

 ** _Rappel du chapitre précédent_**

 _Quand Sora, Riku et Kairi arrivèrent, se fut pour voir une armée entière de sans-cœurs tentant de se rendre chez Merlin._

 **Chapitre 2 : Danger ? Mais lequel ?**

 **[Jardin Radieux, Porche vers la maison de Merlin]**

Vite ils repérèrent Mickey, Donald et Dingo bataillant de leur mieux pour se frayer un chemin. Aussi les trois amis s'attelèrent à les aider, rejoint quelques instants plus tard par Merlin et Yen Sid. Entre deux sans-cœurs, Sora vit que devant la demeure du vieux sorcier, Léon, Cloud, Youffie, Lea et même Cid tentaient d'empêcher l'envahisseur de trop approcher. Il aperçut Aérith au niveau de la porte ouverte abusant de ses sorts tant pour soigner les défenseurs que pour faire reculer l'ennemi. Cette dernière se stoppa dans son prochain thundara quand elle sentit une présence dans l'ouverture de la porte. Et en se retournant, elle fut choquer en voyant l'étranger se cramponnant au chambranle, épuise mais néanmoins le regard déterminé.

Alors qu'il commençait à avancer en direction des combats, elle se reprit et tenta de l'en empêcher, sans grand succès. Lea qui avait entre-aperçut la scène, vint au secours d'Aérith. Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer son avancée, le blond les regarda droit dans les yeux, suppliant

\- Faites-moi confiance s'il vous plait.

Lea hésita une seconde, puis décida de se fier à son instinct, et fit signe à Aérith de relâcher le blond. Ce dernier ne perdit pas une seconde, une fois libre de ses mouvements, il reprit son avancée. Léon et Cloud ne le virent qu'une fois qu'il avait atteint le bord des marches du parvis, ce qui les fit pester. Merlin, quand il vit son patient si proche des sans-cœurs, doubla l'intensité de ses sorts tentant de rejoindre sa maison ainsi que l'inconnu.

Inconnu qui, arrivé là où il le souhaitait, s'immobilisa, se redressa, et fixa d'un œil furieux la horde de sans-cœurs. Là chacun put sentir la magie tourbillonner autour du blond dans une quantité surprenante. Puis dans un puissant cri de rage il lâcha toute cette magie.

\- DÉGAGEZ D'ICI !

La puissance de ce cri ainsi que la force magique derrière stupéfièrent les combattants, qui se tétanisèrent même quand une gigantesque onde de choc traversa la horde, annihilant chacun des sans-cœurs, ainsi que nombre de vitres alentours. Lea se réveilla de sa stupeur quand il vit le blond chanceler dangereusement. Aussi accourut-il le récupérer, avant qu'il n'heurte le sol, le souleva et le ramena à l'intérieur de la chaumière. Merlin se précipita à sa suite, mais prit la direction de ses potions, parmi lesquelles il fouilla, tandis que chacun des autres rejoignirent l'intérieur du domicile. Quelques minutes de recherche plus tard Merlin trouva enfin les bonnes fioles, et vite courut les administrer tant bien que mal à son patient de nouveau évanouit.

Une fois chose faite, le mage et le Keyblader roux se joignirent au reste du groupe qui les attendait patiemment. Merlin se plaça aux côtés de Yen Sid face aux autres près à expliquer autant que possible la situation à chacun. Ce fut Mickey qui ouvra la conversation.

\- Merlin pourquoi tant de sans-cœurs menaçaient votre demeure ?

\- Roi Mickey ... ce n'est pas à mon domicile qu'ils souhaitaient s'en prendre, mais plutôt à Amor.

\- Amor ? intervint Sora. Celui qui les a tous détruit d'un seul cri.

\- Sora ce n'est pas son cri qui les a détruits mais sa magie. rigola gentiment Kairi.

\- Kairi a raison c'est bien avec sa magie qu'Amor les a terrassés. Et oui Sora c'est bien après lui qu'en ont les sans-cœurs. expliqua le mage.

\- Je me demande bien quel genre de sorts peut abattre autant d'ennemis en une seule fois ? se demanda à haute voix Léon

Ce fut Yen Sid qui répondit à cette interrogation.

\- Cette variété de sorts dont vous avez eu une démonstration tout à l'heure, est un genre de magie que très peu de personnes peuvent avoir accès, et dont fait partie Amor.

\- Mais qui est-il ? Et avec un tel genre de sorts, comment cela se fait-il qu'il soit apparu dans état si proche de la mort ? questionna Youffie.

\- Comme l'a dit Merlin, il s'appelle Amor. Il est le gardien de Kingdom Hearts. Lui seul et seulement lui, a la possibilité d'ouvrir Kingdom Hearts. Et quant au pourquoi de son état je n'ai malheureusement pas de réponse, car cela ne présage rien de bon.

\- Attendez. Vous avez dit que seul Amor peut ouvrir Kingdom Hearts. Dans ce cas c'était quoi la porte que nous avons refermé lors de notre combat contre Ansem ? remarqua Sora.

\- Ah ça je reconnais qu'à l'époque je m'interrogeais aussi. avoua Yen Sid. Aussi j'ai pris contact avec Amor pour savoir pourquoi il avait ouvert Kingdom Hearts à Ansem. Et ça réponse ne me plut guère avant qu'il ne me fasse voir la situation sous un autre angle.

\- Quelle a été sa réponse ? commença à s'inquiéter Riku.

\- Cette porte était un leurre pour piéger Ansem.

\- Nous nous sommes battu pour protéger un leurre ? s'emporta Donald

\- Oui je comprends votre frustration, étant donné que j'ai exprimé la même à Amor. Mais alors il m'a expliqué que votre bataille ne fut pas vaine. En effet grâce à cette bataille vous avez tous mûrit, apprit. En fait il m'a même expliqué que c'était sa contribution à votre apprentissage du maniement de la Keyblade. A l'époque il savait déjà que vos compétences lui seraient nécessaires à sa mission.

\- Je suis tout de même inquiet. Peu de choses pourrait atteindre autant Amor. s'exprima Merlin. Et aucune de mes suppositions ne sont très rassurante.

\- En effet. confirma Yen Sid. Mais tant qu'Amor ne sera pas réveillé pour tout nous expliquer, nous n'aurons aucune réponse. Donc patientons. En attendant nous devons organiser des patrouilles, car les sans-cœurs vont revenir. Ils le font toujours quand Amor leur est accessible.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Cloud

\- Parce qu'ils sentent son lien avec Kingdom Hearts. Du coup il les attire comme une flamme attire les papillons.

Et ce fut la tête rempli de ces informations et avec encore plein de questions qu'ils s'organisèrent en 2 patrouilles afin de surveiller les alentours. Lea, Kairi, Léon, Youffie, et Mickey dans la première équipe. Alors que le second groupe était composé de Sora, Riku, Cloud, Donald et Dingo. Pendant ce temps Merlin et Aérith s'occupaient de la santé d'Amor, tandis que Yen Sid et Cid tentaient de trouver des réponses aux questions soulevées par la présence du jeune blond.


	3. Cœur brisé au temps compté

**LE GARDIEN DU CŒUR DES MONDES**

 **Résumé :** Kingdom Hearts sombre dans les ténèbres entraînant son Gardien. Porteurs des Keyblades, le temps court contre vous. Vite sauvez Albion ou tous vos combats auront été vains. Mais gardez espoir, le Gardien prend enfin part aux combats et guidera vos cœurs vers Kingdom Hearts.

 **Couples :** \- A venir : Harry/Terra ; Sora/Riku ; Lea/OC ; Ventus/Kairi ; Cédric/Aqua ; Isa/Aérith

\- Existants : Léon/Cloud ; Mickey/Minnie ; Donald/Daisy

 **Droits d'auteur :** Les Univers de Kingdom Hearts et d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Et comme nous devons rendre à César ce qui lui appartient je souhaite rendre hommage à J.K ROWLING, SQUARE ENIX et DISNEY, sans qui se monde aurait moins de magie pour nous émerveiller et nous faire rêver. C'est pourquoi ce crossover qui est un rêve je vous le dédis.

Et maintenant trêve de blablas et place à la magie l'aventure et aux cœurs à jamais relié. Que soit donné les trois coups.

 **BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM**

 **BOUM**

 **BOUM**

 **BOUM**

 _ **Rappel du chapitre précédent**_

 _Et ce fut la tête rempli de ces informations et avec encore plein de questions qu'ils s'organisèrent en 2 patrouilles afin de surveiller les alentours. Lea, Kairi, Léon, Youffie, et Mickey dans la première équipe. Alors que le second groupe était composé de Sora, Riku, Cloud, Donald et Dingo. Pendant ce temps Merlin et Aérith s'occupaient de la santé d'Amor, tandis que Yen Sid et Cid tentaient de trouver des réponses aux questions soulevées par la présence du jeune blond._

 **Chapitre 3 : Cœur brisé au temps compté**

 **[Jardin Radieux, Maison de Merlin]**

Les patrouilles s'alternèrent donc de telles sortes qu'un des deux groupes de cinq se reposait dans la chaumière de Merlin, pendant qu'un autre montait la garde. Le lendemain après l'arrivée d'Amor, Lea, dont le groupe était actuellement en stand-by, s'approcha de Merlin qui était en train de faire prendre des potions au blond encore inconscient.

\- Quels effets sont censés avoir ces potions, vu qu'il ne semble plus avoir de blessures.

\- Ces potions lui donne les nutriments dont-il à besoin pour ne pas qu'il s'affaiblissement, ainsi que de l'aide pour régénérer son cœur magique.

\- Son cœur magique ?

\- Oui Amor n'a pas besoin d'artefact pour effectuer un sort, son cœur magique est sa source, c'est pour cela qu'il est si compétent dans ce domaine.

\- Comment êtes-vous venu à le connaître ?

\- Tout simplement parce qu'il a été mon apprenti. s'amusa Merlin. Même si l'élève a dépassé le maître depuis longtemps, et ce pour atteindre un tel niveau que seul des siècles entiers me seraient nécessaire pour espérer l'égaler.

Les deux demeurèrent dans un silence absolu, Merlin continuant ses apports en potions, et Lea observant Amor.

Une demi-journée passa encore, durant laquelle peu fut dit, chacun tentant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Les patrouilles rencontrèrent encore dans sans-cœurs mais en assez faible quantité pour que peu de problèmes soient posés aux combattants.

 **[Jardin Radieux, Ruelle]**

Lea porta un dernier coup rageur de Keyblade à des sans-cœurs que son équipe avait rencontrés. Se retournant il vit que son groupe l'observait. Soupçonneux il demanda :

\- Y'a un problème ?

\- Non. rassura Mickey. Juste tu sembles plus déterminé que nous à te débarrasser des sans-cœurs.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Lea perdu.

\- Tu as détruit plus de la moitié de ce groupe à toi tu seul. clarifia Léon.

\- C'est que cette situation m'inquiète pas mal. Ça va mal apparemment, mais on n'a aucune information. Donc je me défoule. grogna le roux.

\- Tu es sûr de ça ? fit une Youffie malicieuse, alors que Kairi tenta de cacher un ricanement derrière sa main.

\- Evidemment que j'en suis sûr.

\- Oh ?! J'ai cru que c'était un certain blond dans les vapes qui te faisait perdre la tête. s'amusa la ninja.

\- Pardon ?! s'estomaqua Lea.

\- En fait Lea durant notre dernière pause, tu as passé presque tout ton temps au chevet d'Amor. expliqua doucement Kairi souhaitant calmer la situation et surtout le roux. Et quand je suis venu te chercher pour manger tu avais l'air tellement inquiet. C'était presque mignon.

\- Notre Lea a le coup de foudre pour Amor. chantonna gaiement Youffie en sautillant, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur patrouille.

Lea suivit son groupe, mais clairement la tête dans les nuages, abasourdi par la remarque de Kairi. Voyant que le Keyblader commençait à se prendre la tête de trop, Léon vint à son côté.

\- N'y pense pas tant que ça. Youffie est ce qu'on pourrait appeler une fan girl. Elle est très fleur bleue, guimauve et tout le reste, surtout quand il en vient à des histoires d'amour de couples du même sexe. Si tu savais la puissance des cris de joie qu'elle a poussés quand je me suis décidé à me mettre en couple avec Cloud. En fait non tu préfères ne pas savoir, c'était vraiment effrayant. rigola Léon.

\- Mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'Amor. protesta vertement le rouquin.

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit ça. Mais ce que t'a expliqué Kairi est bel et bien vrai. Toi qui est souvent en retrait, même si tu nous parles et tu rigoles avec nous, là quasi directement tu as passé la plus part de ton temps aux côtés d'un inconnu. J'ai moi-même vu ton air inquiet quand je suis venu te chercher pour reprendre notre patrouille.

\- Je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'est cette situation qui m'inquiète. se défendit faiblement Lea.

\- Je l'ai bien compris. Je te dis tout simplement ce que j'ai pu constater. Mais n'y pense pas trop et laisse dire Youffie.

Sur ce la patrouille rencontra un autre groupe de sans-cœurs, qui comme le précédent fut vite exterminé, et ce en grande partie par un certain roux encore une fois. Ce dernier quand il s'en aperçut, vit ses partenaires avec un sourire très clairement disant "Ah tu vois j'avais raison" (celui de Youffie en tout cas), ou pour les autres, des sourires sympathiques ou réconfortants. Etant agacé par leur attitude il dit, surtout à Youffie :

\- Je n'ai pas le coup de foudre pour Amor ! Got it memorized ?

Malheureusement cette réplique n'eut pas l'effet escompté, et même ne fit qu'augmenter la folie dans le sourire de la ninja. Du coup vraiment agacé par cette dernière, il souffla et reprit la surveillance d'un vraiment décidé.

 **[Jardin Radieux, Maison de Merlin]**

Pendant ce temps Aérith, qui avait décidé de veiller Amor, afin que Merlin soit soulagé un peu de ce travail, était en train de lire tranquillement un des nombreux livres de magie que possédait Merlin. Cependant son esprit n'était pas vraiment dans les mots notifiés sur les pages, mais plus l'état de santé du blond qu'elle veillait. Elle fut rapidement sortie de ses pensées par leur fameux patient qui commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil non paisible. Réagissant vivement à la vue de l'expression en souffrance d'Amor, elle appela Merlin. Comme s'il s'était téléporté, le vieux mage fut instantanément à son côté lançant prestement un sort de diagnostic sur le blond. Blond qui s'agitait de plus en plus. Et puis tout d'un coup ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand en même temps qu'un puissant cri de douleur sortait de ses cordes vocales.

Le reste de pensionnaire de la demeure, qui étaient venus dans la chambre à l'appel d'Aérith, se bouchèrent les oreilles tout comme cette dernière, face à l'intensité du son produit par Amor. Merlin bien tout autant frappé par ce cri en fit fi et tentant de comprendre d'où venait le problème. Et à son expression frustré et ses grognements, il n'y arrivait pas. A ce moment Riku vit une chose qui l'inquiéta grandement, aussi en fit-il part au vieux sorcier.

\- Merlin ! Les ténèbres grandissent en lui et rapidement.

Le vieil enchanteur d'abord choqué par la véracité de cette observation, maudit dans son souffle contre lui-même et contre la situation effrayante. Reprenant son contrôle, rapidement il interrompit son diagnostic et commença à agiter sa baguette tout en entonnant des paroles dans une langue qu'aucun ne reconnut. Et les résultats ne tardèrent pas à se montrer. Les volutes de noirceur qui avaient commencé à entourer le corps d'Amor, allèrent se concentrer sur son bras gauche, où elles se stabilisèrent. Merlin dont le front luisait de sueur dû à l'effort, parut satisfait de son travail quoiqu'épuisant.

C'est à ce moment que tout le monde remarqua qu'Amor avait stoppé ses cris et de s'agiter. Et là chacun pût voir ses paupières qui se mettaient à papillonner avant de s'ouvrir sur ses yeux saphir. Le blond eut une expression de grande confusion durant un instant, instant que chacun lui accorda. Puis ses traits reprirent une expression douloureuse quoique minime en comparaison de celle d'un peu plus tôt. Il sembla réaliser d'où venait sa douleur car il commença à diriger son regard vers son bras gauche un instant, avant de balayer la pièce clairement à la recherche de quelque chose. Ou plus exactement de quelqu'un si son regard de compréhension quand il vit Merlin, voulait dire quelque chose.

\- Merci mon ami. souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque d'avoir trop crier.

Merlin fit apparaître un grand verre d'eau qu'il offrit au blond, tout en lui répondant.

\- Ne me remercie pas Amor. C'est normal que je te vienne en aide après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

\- Si Merlin. Tu viens de me donner un temps précieux que je n'avais plus le luxe de posséder. Si tu n'avais rien fait mes ténèbres auraient eu raison de ma lumière, donc de mon cœur, de Kingdom Hearts et donc des mondes. Ainsi je te dis merci.

\- Amor que veux-tu dire ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as toujours eu un parfait contrôle sur tes ténèbres. demanda Yen Sid en s'approchant soucieusement du blond.

\- Albion est tombé aux mains des ténèbres.

A ses paroles les deux sages se figèrent d'effroi, expliquant efficacement la gravité de ces paroles. Paroles dont le sens leur échappa, étant donné qu'ils ignorés ce qu'était Albion. C'est pourquoi Donald se risqua à poser la question.

\- Albion ? C'est quoi Albion ?

\- C'est le monde de la magie. Le monde où toute magie prend source. Ce monde a toujours été déchiré entre lumière et ténèbres. Chacun tentant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre donnant à ce monde un équilibre très précaire. Malheureusement récemment ce fragile équilibre a été rompu par une victoire décisive des ténèbres. expliqua Amor.

\- Et en quoi cela a-t-il une incidence sur Kingdom Hearts ? questionna Cloud.

\- Le problème vient du fait que je suis relié à Kingdom Hearts en dehors du fait que je suis le seul à pouvoir en ouvrir la serrure. En en devenant le gardien j'ai du devenir comme ce royaume. Kingdom Hearts étant en équilibre parfait entre la lumière et les ténèbres, j'ai dû apprendre à équilibrer mes deux côtés aussi afin de me lier complètement et effectuer ma mission.

\- Et la perte d'Albion aux ténèbres, menace cet équilibre. devina Riku

\- Pire que ça. Le royaume et moi avons perdu, du-moins bientôt. Clairement, les dirigeants des ténèbres d'Albion sont venus m'attaquer et ont réussi à m'empoisonner. Ce poison ne me tue pas, il fait grandir ma part ténébreuse. expliqua coupablement Amor.

\- Donc si tes ténèbres grandissent et que tu es lié à Kingdom Hearts, donc les siens vont grandirent aussi. déduisit Sora. Et bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver l'antidote.

\- Il n'y en pas. Et nous n'aurons pas le temps d'en imaginer un. Au rythme où je sens grandir ma part d'obscurité, d'ici trois jours maximum je serais devenu un être entièrement de ténèbres fit piteusement Amor.

\- Amor je te connais. sourit sympathiquement Merlin. Tu as surement déjà un plan de bataille.

\- En effet, mais il est très risqué et même interdit de le faire. Seulement je n'ai pas le choix si je veux sauver Kingdom Hearts.

\- Quel est donc ce plan ? demanda soupçonneusement Yen Sid.

\- Amor ... Tu ne penses tout de même pas ... paniqua Merlin. Panique qui s'agrandit quand Amor confirma d'un hochement de tête.

\- Si Merlin. Nous allons remonter le temps.


	4. Le Don de Vie

**LE GARDIEN DU CŒUR DES MONDES**

 **Résumé :** Kingdom Hearts sombre dans les ténèbres entraînant son Gardien. Porteurs des Keyblades, le temps court contre vous. Vite sauvez Albion ou tous vos combats auront été vains. Mais gardez espoir, le Gardien prend enfin part aux combats et guidera vos cœurs vers Kingdom Hearts.

 **Couples :** \- A venir : Harry/Terra ; Sora/Riku ; Lea/OC ; Ventus/Kairi ; Cédric/Aqua ; Isa/Aérith

\- Existants : Léon/Cloud ; Mickey/Minnie ; Donald/Daisy

 **Droits d'auteur :** Les Univers de Kingdom Hearts et d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Et comme nous devons rendre à César ce qui lui appartient je souhaite rendre hommage à J.K ROWLING, SQUARE ENIX et DISNEY, sans qui se monde aurait moins de magie pour nous émerveiller et nous faire rêver. C'est pourquoi ce crossover qui est un rêve je vous le dédis.

Et maintenant trêve de blablas et place à la magie l'aventure et aux cœurs à jamais relié. Que soit donné les trois coups.

 **Mise en garde :** Je vous préviens dès maintenant (comme ça pas de surprises) je base mon histoire sur les films Harry Potter non sur les livres. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis fainéant et je n'ai pas envie de me refrapper l'intégrale. Même si je reconnais que certains films sont, de mon point de vue, ridicules et ne font pas honneur au chef d'œuvre qu'est cette saga. Ainsi je me répète vous êtes prévenus.

 **BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM**

 **BOUM**

 **BOUM**

 **BOUM**

 ** _Rappel du chapitre précédent_**

 _\- Quel est donc ce plan ? demanda soupçonneusement Yen Sid._

 _\- Amor ... Tu ne penses tout de même pas ... paniqua Merlin. Panique qui s'agrandit quand Amor confirma d'un hochement de tête._

 _\- Si Merlin. Nous allons remonter le temps._

 **Chapitre 4 : Le Don de Vie**

 **[Jardin Radieux, Maison de Merlin]**

Cette déclaration laissa toute l'assistance sans voix. Certains choqués, d'autres interrogatifs sur la possibilité de cet acte et encore d'autres inquiets quant aux conséquences. Ces derniers comprenant Merlin et Yen Sid regardèrent le blond dont le regard exprimait tout le sérieux de son plan. Aussi Yen Sid se décida à intervenir.

\- Amor tu sais bien que jouer avec le cours du Temps est dangereux, c'est pour ça que c'est interdit.

\- Je le sais et j'en assumerai pleinement les conséquences. Malheureusement je n'ai aucunement d'autre choix. De plus si nous le faisons ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur, ce sera dans le cadre de ma mission de protéger coûte que coûte Kingdom Hearts.

\- Mais il y a des tas de paramètres à prendre en compte. Par exemple ne pas rencontrer son soi du passé. argumenta Merlin.

\- Je suis bien conscient de cela et j'ai déjà des idées comment y parvenir. Mais je vais avoir besoin de vous. Il me faut des volontaires car je ne pourrais pas faire le voyage.

\- Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas le faire ? demanda Dingo.

\- De un, si je fais ce voyage dans mon état, je vais succomber aux ténèbres dans le passé et donc théoriquement infliger le même état à mon moi du passé. De deux, je perds énormément de ma force avec ce poison, donc ce sera mon moi du passé qui devra intervenir, et en aucun cas les voyageurs temporels de doivent voir leur double temporel. Et de trois, la règle interdisant les voyages temporels ne s'applique qu'au lanceur du sort, donc je vais moi-même lancer l'incantation rituelle et j'en serais puni dans la foulée.

Ce dernier point fut appuyé par le regard triste et impuissant des deux plus anciens du groupe. Voyant ces regards chacun aisément comprit la sévérité de la punition. Malgré la compréhension caché, Sora se risqua à poser la question présente sur la plus part des lèvres, pour être sûr que tous comprennent l'enjeu.

\- C'est quoi la punition ?

\- La peine de mort. lui répondit stoïquement Amor choquant par son ton et sa déclaration ceux qui étaient ignorant de l'information.

Décidant de leur laisser le temps de digérer cette sombre idée, Amor fit signe de quitter la pièce, en même temps qu'il commençait à sortir du lit. Une fois que tout le monde l'eut laissé il se mit debout et fit apparaître dans sa main droite un bâton plus grand que lui de dix bons centimètres, tout en ébène recouvert des gravures en or blanc tout comme le haut et le bas du bâton.

Le haut du bâton avait un orbe gros comme deux poings, noir avec une gravure en son intérieur, d'une nébuleuse blanche immaculée. Cet orbe était maintenu au bâton par trois anneaux imbriqués les uns dans les autres, se tournant autour de manière gyroscopique, tout en tournant autour du globe.

Le bâton en main, Amor frappa le sol une fois. Ceci eut pour effet de faire s'élever un rideau de lumière tout autour de lui pendant quelques secondes, avant de disparaître laissant derrière un Amor propre et aux vêtements comme neufs. Soufflant de contentement, Amor rejoignit la salle principale en prenant appui sur son bâton.

Une fois arrivait à destination il se trouva face à un plus grand groupe que celui de la chambre. Voyant le sourcil interrogatif du blond se diriger vers lui, Merlin se décida à faire les présentations. Une fois chose effectuée, Amor prit la parole.

\- J'imagine que les explications ont été fournies aux absents. A la réponse affirmative et silencieuse de Yen Sid, le blond continua. Bien. Alors serez-vous prêt à m'aider et à remonter le temps ?

\- Oui

\- Bien sûr

\- Evidemment

...

Tous répondirent par l'affirmatif, avec un certain entrain de la part de Sora et Lea, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Amor, curieux, mais néanmoins satisfait. Donc il continua

\- Parfait. Qui, parmi vous, est porteur d'une Keyblade ?

Mickey, Sora, Riku, Lea et Kairi levèrent la main silencieusement.

\- Roi Mickey je suis désolé mais vous ne pourrez faire partie de ce voyage. Tout comme Dingo et Donald. Comprenez que le monde d'Albion est un monde dans lequel le préjugé règne en maître. Surtout vis-à-vis des créatures magiques ou non-humaines. Désolé. fit Amor gêné.

\- Nous comprenons. rassura le roi.

\- Merci. Quant aux autres qui ne portent pas de Keyblades, vous non plus vous n'irez pas. Ceci pour deux raisons. D'abord même s'il y a une partie importante de non-magiques, le groupe envoyé va principalement évoluer dans la partie magique de ce monde, partie qui existe de manière séparée et caché de la partie non-magique. Ensuite le groupe devra être discret. Donc Sora, Riku, Kairi, et Lea c'est vous qui ferez le voyage.

\- Dans ce cas peut-on au moins faire quelque chose pour les aider avant qu'ils ne partent ? demanda Aérith.

Amor réfléchit sérieusement à cette suggestion avant, sembla-t-il, d'avoir une idée lumineuse. Aussi frappa-t-il deux fois le sol de son bâton. Là, devant chacun, apparurent une sacoche et qu'un assez grand coffre. Satisfait, Amor toucha de son orbe le coffre le faisant s'ouvrir sur une grande quantité de munnies. Puis il dit, en leur donnant la sacoche.

\- Utilisez autant de munnies que nécessaires pour leur faire un bon stock d'objets surtout des potions et des éthers. Le sac est sans fond, donc stockez-en un maximum.

Ainsi sur le départ des acheteurs, chacun se trouva occupé pour organiser les préparatifs du voyage. Merlin s'occupa de préparer le matériel nécessaire au rituel du voyage temporel, tandis que Yen Sid, Amor et les quatre désignés organisaient un plan pour éviter tous bouleversements du temps autres que ceux prévus.

Heureusement ayant sentit le déclin dans les ténèbres d'Albion, Amor en avait étudié l'histoire aussi sut il quels étaient les points clés à modifier. Afin de plus facilement convaincre son soi du passé, Amor rédigea même une lettre imprégné de sa signature magique détaillant la situation et la stratégie à adopter afin de correctement modifier les évènements.

Fort de tous les préparatifs, à la fin de la journée Amor annonça que le moment du départ était venu. Aussi permit-il à chacun des voyageurs de dire correctement au revoir à leurs amis alors qu'il regroupait tous les matériaux nécessaires. Une fois fait, il fit se placer les quatre Keybladers autour de lui et d'un geste complexe de son bâton les téléporta. Quand chacun put inspecter leur environnement se fut pour ne voir que l'infinité de l'univers tout autour d'eux, sauf pour une double porte gigantesque, en forme de cœur à moitié enfoncée dans le sol sur lequel ils étaient.

\- Parfait, personne à l'horizon. souffla de soulagement Amor tout en commençant à disposer sur le sol des bougies dans un dessin particulier.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea Lea.

\- Les sans-cœurs et les similis attaquent régulièrement les portes de Kingdom Hearts. expliqua le blond en dessinant un cercle de runes autour des bougies, puis un autre plus petit et à l'aspect plus complexe à un pas du plus grand.

\- Donc ce sont les vrais portes de Kingdom Hearts celle-ci ? fit estomaqué Sora.

\- En effet. Comme je vous l'ai dit mieux vaut effectuer le voyage ici comme ça il y a presque aucun risque que quelqu'un voit votre arrivée hormis mon moi du passé. Bon tout est en place. Oh ... avant de partir j'ai une idée. La mode d'Albion est particulière, mais le manteau que tu as Lea devrait faire l'affaire, mais en quoi est-il fait ?

\- Il est fabriqué à partir de ténèbres. Grâce à lui on peut traverser les couloirs des ténèbres sans être affecté par ces derniers. expliqua Riku.

\- Ok. Et voici pour chacun une semaine de manteaux noirs. sourit Amor en agitant encore son bâton faisant ainsi apparaître lesdits manteaux dans les bras de tous et dans vêtir d'un Kairi, Riku, et Sora. Bon et bien il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance et de vous remercier pour votre aide. Maintenant chacun devant une bougie.

Les quatre amis firent comme indiqué et pénétrèrent dans le cercle runique avant de prendre place devant une bougie et attendirent. Amor, quand ils furent prêt, se plaça dans le cercle plus petit et frappa un coup de bâton au sol ce qui alluma les éclairages de cire les uns après les autres en commençant par ceux devant les Keybladers. Une fois fait, il sortit un poignard et s'entailla profondément l'avant-bras gauche, faisant haleter les quatre autres. Rapidement il traça une ligne nette de son sang reliant les deux cercles tout en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Satisfait de cette tâche, il se lança un Cure, puis fit disparaître son bâton et enfin s'assit en position du lotus dans son cercle. Il joignit les mains, paumes contre paumes, les doigts orientés vers le cercle de voyage. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à démarrer le rituel, Lea l'interrompit.

\- Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu aurais à utiliser ton sang.

\- C'est nécessaire pour lier le cercle de l'invocation à celui du voyage. Maintenant silence et ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne pouvez plus bouger ça fait partie du rituel afin de stabiliser votre voyage.

N'attendant pas leur réponse, il ferma les yeux et commença à entonner une incantation dans une langue inconnue. Immédiatement Amor se mit à léviter tandis que Sora, Lea, Kairi et Riku sentirent leur corps se figer bien que conservant encore leur conscience. Amor qui continuait son incantation commença à se relever dans les airs, les mains toujours dans la même position. Tout à coup, un puissant vent se leva et se mit à tournoyer autour des deux cercles runiques. Et là, à l'horreur des quatre porteurs de Keyblades, le vent s'abattit sur Amor, le lacérant de toutes parts en de multiples coupures assez inquiétantes.

Rapidement son sang coula de toutes ses plaies, atterrissant dans le cercle invocateur. Les runes de ce cercle, alimentées par de sang, s'allumèrent les unes après les autres, jusqu'à traverser par le biais de la ligne de sang, et ainsi rejoindre le cercle de voyage. Le même phénomène se produisit. Le sang étant comme mû d'une volonté propre, se déplaça de rune en rune, les éclairant à son passage, alors qu'Amor perdait de plus en plus de son fluide vital, se transformant une métaphorique cascade carmine. Enfin quand la dernière rune s'alluma, Amor, pâle comme la mort, s'effondra au sol, tel un pantin à qui on aurait coupé ses fils.

Les quatre voyageurs de leur côté, tentaient de toutes leurs forces de lutter contre l'entrave magique depuis que les premières gouttes sanguines avaient commencé à s'écouler. Cependant rien n'y fit. Mentalement, ils hurlèrent à Amor d'arrêter. Mais le blond les avaient soit ignoré soit n'avait pas entendu leurs suppliques psychiques. A peine Amor se fut-il effondré, mort, qu'une intense barrière lumineuse s'éleva des runes de leur cercle. Puis tout s'effaça dans un flou de couleurs, ne laissant visible clairement que leurs collègues Keybladers. Ils ne surent combien de temps se passa. Peut-être des minutes, des jours voir des années. Toutes notions furent brouillées. Lentement le flou sembla ralentir, soulageant les amis, comprenant que le voyage prenait fin. Et brusquement tous s'arrêta. Ils s'écrouèrent sur le sol sous la violence de l'arrêt.

Quand ils levèrent la tête, ils purent voir de nouveau les portes de Kingdom Hearts. Craignant un coûteux échec, ils se relevèrent, tant bien que mal, avant qu'ils ne furent surprit par une horde de sans-cœurs, qui vite les entoura. Prêt à en découdre, ils dégainèrent leur Keyblades. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement d'attaque, qu'une puissante vague magique traversa leurs adversaires, les exterminant. Cette onde magique leur paraissant curieusement familière à une autre survenue chez Merlin, ils cherchèrent aux alentours, et trouvèrent l'origine de leur sauvetage.

Là devant eux, droit comme un puissant chêne, se tenait Amor. Un Amor bel et bien vivant, semblant plus jeune, mais tout de même Amor. Le blond fronça les sourcils de curiosité, et leur demanda.

\- Ainsi c'était vous ? Mais qui êtes-vous et d'où venez-vous ?

 **[Message post fiction]**

Je tenais à remercier particulièrement Astralia32 pour sa review et ses MP très encourageant, ainsi que mes amis qui lisent cette fiction et attendant patiemment (plus ou moins) la suite de cette aventure.

Ensuite je voudrais vous remercier, vous mes lecteurs, qui même sans laisser de commentaires me motivez à vous poster la suite de cette histoire.

Juste comme ça j'aimerai avis sur ce que je eux améliorer ou maintenir en place, ainsi que vos hypothèse concernant la suite.

Maintenant ceci est une dédicace spéciale pour Astralia32

 **Que l'Amour fasse battre nos cœurs, et arrête ceux de ses ennemis**

 **Eros Amor Alexander**


	5. Kingdom Hearts

**LE GARDIEN DU CŒUR DES MONDES**

 **Résumé :** Kingdom Hearts sombre dans les ténèbres entraînant son Gardien. Porteurs des Keyblades, le temps court contre vous. Vite sauvez Albion ou tous vos combats auront été vains. Mais gardez espoir, le Gardien prend enfin part aux combats et guidera vos cœurs vers Kingdom Hearts.

 **Couples :** \- A venir : Harry/Terra ; Sora/Riku ; Lea/OC ; Ventus/Kairi ; Cédric/Aqua ; Isa/Aérith

\- Existants : Léon/Cloud ; Mickey/Minnie ; Donald/Daisy

 **Droits d'auteur :** Les Univers de Kingdom Hearts et d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Et comme nous devons rendre à César ce qui lui appartient je souhaite rendre hommage à J.K ROWLING, SQUARE ENIX et DISNEY, sans qui se monde aurait moins de magie pour nous émerveiller et nous faire rêver. C'est pourquoi ce crossover qui est un rêve je vous le dédis.

Et maintenant trêve de blablas et place à la magie l'aventure et aux cœurs à jamais relié. Que soit donné les trois coups.

 **BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM**

 **BOUM**

 **BOUM**

 **BOUM**

 _ **Rappel du chapitre précédent**_

 _Quand ils levèrent la tête, ils purent voir de nouveau les portes de Kingdom Hearts. Craignant un coûteux échec, ils se relevèrent, tant bien que mal, avant qu'ils ne furent surprit par une horde de sans-cœurs, qui vite les entoura. Prêt à en découdre, ils dégainèrent leur Keyblades. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement d'attaque, qu'une puissante vague magique traversa leurs adversaires, les exterminant. Cette onde magique leur paraissant curieusement familière à une autre survenue chez Merlin, ils cherchèrent aux alentours, et trouvèrent l'origine de leur sauvetage._

 _Là devant eux, droit comme un puissant chêne, se tenait Amor. Un Amor bel et bien vivant, semblant plus jeune, mais tout de même Amor. Le blond fronça les sourcils de curiosité, et leur demanda._

 _\- Ainsi c'était vous ? Mais qui êtes-vous et d'où venez-vous ?_

 **Chapitre 5 : Kingdom Hearts**

 **[DEVANT KINGDOM HEARTS]**

Les quatre amis, d'abord choqués, eurent un air de soulagement en voyant le blond. Ce dernier attendant toujours une réponse, leva un sourcil interrogateur en observant leur changement d'humeur soudain.

Ce fut Riku qui se souvint des questions que leur avait adressé Amor, et qui du coup prit la parole.

\- Bonjour Amor, nous sommes Kairi, Lea, Sora et moi-même, Riku. Nous venons du futur, envoyés par toi-même, afin de modifier le passé avec ton aide.

-Tu dis que mon moi du futur vous envoi ? Me prends-tu pour un idiot ? Il n'y aurait que deux raisons qui me feraient faire une telle action vu que j'en connais le prix. Soit je suis devenu fou et abrutit, soit ma mission est dans un tel péril que je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Alors ? rétorqua cinglant Amor.

\- Kingdom Hearts et toi-même étiez en train de sombrer rapidement et irrémédiablement dans les ténèbres. intervint Kairi doucement.

Face à une telle révélation, Amor resta coi. Profitant de son état d'hébétement, Lea s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la lettre d'Amor du futur. Amor la prit distraitement et remarqua sa propre signature magique dessus, ce qui lui prouva qu'elle était bien de lui, et l'inquiéta par la même occasion. Son inquiétude augmenta quand il l'a lit :

 _Cher moi-même,_

 _Me connaissant tu seras surpris et même soupçonneux à l'encontre de Lea, Riku, Sora et Kairi. Ne le sois pas. Ce sont des Keybladers qui ont fait énormément reculer la trop importante quantité de ténèbres dans les mondes entre ton époque et la mienne, trois ans plus tard. Je leur fait vraiment confiance. Et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas hésité à lancer moi-même le rituel temporelle._

 _Trêve de palabres et lis attentivement. Albion va sombrer dans les ténèbres d'ici deux ans. Les mages noirs, appelés Mangemorts (je sais c'est un nom ridicule) avec leur Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort, vont découvrir, après leur putsch, l'existence de Kingdom Hearts et notre lien avec le Royaume. Ils mettront en place un poison, qu'ils nous donneront lors d'une attaque, et qui a pour effet de faire grandir nos ténèbres et est aussi incurable. Je te laisse deviner les conséquences._

 _Nous avons la possibilité, grâce à ce voyage, de changer les évènements. Il y a un garçon sur Albion nommé Harry Potter, sur qui pèse une prophétie. Je sais ce que tu vas penser à propos des prophéties et je suis d'accord avec toi. Malheureusement les chefs des deux camps y croient dur comme fer, donc elle se réalisera. Ce jeune homme doit vivre à tout prix par conséquent._

 _Si tu mêles ta magie à ma signature magique, tu auras accès à tout mon savoir concernant le passé important d'Albion afin que tu ais la connaissance nécessaire._

 _Si tu as besoin de combattants qui vous seront fidèles, tu trouveras aussi dans mes notes, des détails et des informations pour récupérer trois autres Keybladers appelé Terra, Aqua, et Ventus._

 _Je n'ai plus rien à te dire sinon bon courage à vous tous._

 _Amor, Le Gardien_

 _PS : Présente mes excuses à Kairi, Sora, Lea et Riku pour leur avoir caché les conséquences du rituel._

La lettre finie, Amor étendit sa magie et la concentra dans la signature magique de la lettre. L'effet fut immédiat. Il sentit de nombreuses informations envahir son esprit, lui offrant par la même occasion un bon mal de tête, le faisant grimacer, puis fermer les yeux afin d'endiguer la douleur. Quand cette dernière recula suffisamment, il nota une main sur son épaule. Ouvrant de nouveau les yeux, il croisa le regard soucieux de Lea. Amor lui fit un signe de tête pour le remercier et pour lui montrer qu'il allait mieux. Lea recula de quelques pas en reprenant sa main, alors qu'Amor orienta son regard sur les quatre voyageurs.

\- Mon autre moi m'a transmis tout son savoir à propos de cette situation. Je comprends du coup le pourquoi de votre venue et de son acte insensé. Veuillez me suivre chez moi nous avons quelques préparatifs supplémentaire à effectuer avant notre intervention.

\- Comment ça "quelques préparatifs" ? demanda Riku.

\- Le temps était compté avant votre voyage, maintenant nous avons exactement deux jours pour tout mettre en place. Cher Keybladers sachez que désormais nous allons jouer un jeu dont nous connaissons à peine les règles. Seuls les résultats sont à notre portée. expliqua gravement Amor.

Etant conscients de l'importance de leur intervention, les quatre amis suivirent leur qui, lui, se dirigea en direction des portes de Kingdom Hearts. Arrivés aux pieds des immenses portes, ils se sentirent de la taille de fourmis face à l'imposante construction. Reprenant leurs esprits ils observèrent Amor faire apparaître son bâton et toucher du bout de celui-ci les portes. Un cliquetis distinct d'ouverture se fit entendre. Le blond laissa son artefact debout, qui resta érigé, fier narguant la gravité, tandis que son propriétaire s'avança poser ses mains de chaque côté de la ligne séparatrice entre les deux battants. Et il poussa. Les yeux s'exorbitèrent au constat qu'Amor arrivait à faire se mouvoir l'immense accès. Il stoppa l'ouverture quand un espace assez grand pour les laissé passer à la file indienne était apparu.

Amor se retourna vers eux légèrement essoufflé, puis reprit son bâton et se remit en route vite suivit par les quatre autres. Une fois de l'autre côté il referma les portes de la même manière avant de reverrouiller. Kingdom Hearts. Alors qu'il effectuait cette tâche, Riku, Sora, Kairi et Lea gelèrent devant le spectacle qui s'offrait pour leurs yeux ébahis. Le royaume de Kingdom Hearts était quelque chose à voir et à ressentir. Le royaume s'étendant devant eux était divisé en trois parties. Tout à leur gauche, cette partie était baignée dans une pure et chaleureuse lumière céleste. A l'extrême droite, cette partie était noyée dans une profonde obscurité. Et entre ces deux extrémités était la troisième partie mélangeant dans de charmantes vagues et arabesques la lumière et l'obscurité. En regardant plus attentivement ils aperçurent de nombreux feu-follets dans chacune des parties, aux couleurs de leur habitat. Certains de ces feu-follets attirèrent sur le seul bâtiment du royaume, qui traversait chaque domaine. Ces quelques feu-follets semblaient entrer dans la bâtisse, pour ressortir dans un des autres domaines. Pris dans leurs observations ils furent surpris par la voix d'Amor.

\- Je ne me lasserais jamais de cette beauté. Bienvenu dans le royaume de Kingdom Hearts mes amis. Venez, allons à l'intérieur nous y serons plus à l'aise.

\- C'est Kingdom Hearts? souffla Sora.

\- Je me sens en pais ici. ajouta distraitement Riku.

\- C'est simplement magnifique. fit Kairi.

\- Tout semble si tranquille et en équilibre ici. s'estomaqua Lea.

\- Kingdom Hearts est plus qu'un simple équilibre ; c'est une harmonie. Ici la lumière et l'obscurité existent de concert mais ne s'affrontent pas. Ici ils se mélangent, s'unissent pour atteindre à un "mieux" supérieur, accessible uniquement grâce à cette association. expliqua avec un doux sourire Amor en ouvrant la porte d'entrée du bâtiment. Bienvenu dans la Demeure Renouveau.

Les quatre comparses pénétrèrent à l'intérieur d'une maison simple mais accueillante. Un âtre avec un feu à l'intérieur émettait une agréable chaleur. Les murs et le sol étaient en bois poli et ciré. Le logement était séparé en trois parties. Un coin salon avec un sofa à l'aspect confortable avec deux fauteuils, une table basse sur un tapis ayant l'air moelleux, le tout aux abords de la cheminée. La seconde partie était une salle à manger/cuisine, les deux séparées par un comptoir en bois correspondant au bois de la maison. Il y avait une grande table pouvant facilement accueillir huit convives. La dernière partie était un couloir séparant les deux pièces, menant de la porte d'entrée, à un escalier précédé par une porte à gauche menant à une pièce mitoyenne au salon.

Amor les mena jusqu'aux escaliers qu'ils gravirent, avant de leur attribuer chacun une chambre, leur indiquant où se situaient les commodités, et désignant sa chambre ainsi qu'une bibliothèque. A la suite de cette légère visite guidée, il leur conseilla de faire une sieste évoquant la fatigue qui avait dû résulter de leur voyage hors du commun. A cette suggestion ils se rendirent compte qu'effectivement un repos ne serait pas de refus. Aussi alors qu'il leur indiqua de le rejoindre au salon une fois reposés, ils allèrent se noyer dans leurs lits douillets.

Lea fut le premier debout, environ une heure et demi plus tard. Ne voulant pas réveiller ses comparses, il descendit jusqu'au salon très discrètement. Une fois devant l'entrée de la pièce il se figea. Là, en face de lui, se tenait Amor, assit dans le sofa, avec un léger froncement de sourcils alors qu'il était plongé dans un livre épais. Sur la table basse devant lui, était disposé d'autres livres, certains ouverts d'autres non, et un verre d'alcool patientait d'être bu par le gardien. Lea se surprit à admirer Amor, le trouvant adorable et attirant, perdu ainsi dans ses recherches. Et c'est là qu'il comprit. Youffie, Léon, Kairi et Mickey avaient raison et lui n'avait fait que se voiler la face. Il était bel et bien attiré par Amor. Ce constat le ravit et l'inquiéta. Le ravissement dû à sa joie de ressentir ces fortes émotions à l'égard du blond. L'inquiétude causée par l'ignorance des réactions qu'il devrait adopter face à ce changement de perception.

Finalement il décida de ne rien faire car il se rappela qu'il ne savait rien d'Amor, c'est pour ça qu'il choisit de se lier d'amitié et du même coup apprendre à le connaître, espérant qu'Amor accepte d'en faire de même. Résolu, il pénétra ans la pièce, nonchalamment, et s'assit dans le sofa, à une distance raisonnable d'Amor.

Ce dernier sursauta à ce dernier acte, laissant comprendre au roux qu'Amor était véritablement prit dans ses lectures, au point d'avoir fait abstraction de son environnement. Aussi Lea répondit au regard surprit qui lui était adressé, par un sourire désolé. Ce fut Amor qui lança la conversation une fois un raclement de gorge émit afin de faire passer la surprise.

\- Tu as bien dormis ... euh Lea ? hésita-t-il sur le prénom.

\- Comme un loir. Et oui moi c'est Lea. You got it memorized. s'amusa le roux

\- Bien. Vu que tu es débout les autres ne devraient pas tarder, je vais donc préparer à manger pour le dîner. fit Amor en prenant son verre et se levant.

\- Tu veux un coup de main ?

\- Si tu le souhaite. Sourit doucement Amor, émoustillant Lea.

Le Keyblader se leva d'un bond et partit à la suite du blond, qui lui ne semblait pas avoir conscience de son impact sur son futur commit de cuisine. Ainsi, à tout deux, le repas se préparait rapidement. Alors que Lea regardait le blond préparer une crème pâtissière pour faire des crèmes catalane, le maître des lieux se figea, avant de se tourner vers le roux.

\- Kingdom Hearts a de la visite. Pendant que je vais m'en occuper, remue la crème jusqu'à épaississement, dresse-là en ramequins, puis filme directement sur la crème et mets au frais. Je reviens vite.

Dès que Lea eut le fouet en main, Amor disparut purement et simplement. Du coup Lea fit comme le gardien lui avait demandé, même s'il s'inquiétait pour Amor, bien qu'ayant déjà vu ses grandes capacités magiques. Et tandis qu'il finissait de stocker au frais les desserts, Amor revint avec un air d'ennui sur ses traits.

\- J'imagine que ce n'était rien de bien grave.

\- Une vingtaine de créatures connues comme les Sans-Cœurs. Ces derniers temps il y en a de plus en plus souvent qui viennent attaquer Kingdom Hearts. Ils sont ridiculement faibles mais trop obstinés pour mes nerfs.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Riku à l'entrée de la pièce.

\- Depuis que vous êtes chez moi j'ai dû éliminer sept vagues de ces saletés. C'est vraiment agaçant. C'est à croire que quelqu'un me les envoi.

A ce commentaire Riku et Lea s'observèrent avant d'orienter leur regard en direction du blond, qui lui les vit, ce qui le gêna mais le rendit curieux. Et là il comprit que ses invités en savaient beaucoup concernant ces petites bestioles. Aussi il leur dit fermement.

\- Ne me dites rien. Je ne dois pas savoir ça de vous, ou nous risquons de modifier le futur.

\- Mais nous sommes là pour ceci précisément. rétorqua Riku.

\- Mon autre moi ne m'a pas tout révélé sur les futurs évènements. S'il a fait ces omissions c'est que ce ne devait pas être changé. Donc si je ne sais pas un acte en rapport à votre histoire je vous prie de ne rien me dire.

\- Même si ça peut sauver des vies ? s'enquit Lea

\- Même dans ce cas. Votre ... notre mission est de sauver chaque être vivant et pour réaliser cela nous avons à modifier l'histoire d'Albion et rien d'autre. L'autre Amor a payé de sa vie cette mission-ci et non une autre. Respectez ça s'il vous plait. avertit sombrement Amor.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent à cette diatribe, et voulant penser à autre chose, ils dressèrent la table tandis qu'Amor lui finissait la préparation du de temps après, Sora et Kairi se présentèrent enfin, et Lea fit remarquer discrètement une chose à Riku.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment et plus qu'un ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? répondit tranquillement l'interpelé, alors qu'en son for intérieur il était gêné.

\- Je veux dire que tu es amoureux de Sora. s'amusa le roux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ca ce soit voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Quand il est arrivé, tu l'as regardé vraiment très tendrement et ton visage s'est éclairé.

\- Et ... ? grogna presque Riku.

\- Et rien. Je trouve ça bien. Si tu veux en parler je serais là. Got it memorized? fit peu soucieux lea.

\- Euh ... Ok. Merci.

Pendant que se déroulait se bref dialogue, les trois autres parlaient calmement. Enfin aussi calmement que Sora puisse parler. Ce dernier et Kairi tentaient de mieux connaître leur hôte, qui lui de son côté faisait preuve d'un vrai talent d'anguille pour esquiver les interrogations. Ce fait passa inaperçu pour les deux plus jeunes.

Et c'est dans cette ambiance plutôt calme, que ces cinq sauveurs mirent en place toute leur planification durant deux jours, vraiment très souvent interrompu par des attaques des Sans-Cœur contre Kingdom Hearts. Voulant soulager Amor, les Keybladers décidèrent de lui donner un coup de main et le remplacèrent alternativement par groupe de deux, ce que, même s'il ne leur dit pas, Amor apprécia avec soulagement.

Enfin, pour certains, trop tôt, pour les autres qui jouissaient de se calme relatif, les deux jours vinrent à une fin, et avec le temps d'entrer en piste et de mettre en branle leur de sauvetage d'Albion. Alors qu'ils se préparaient pour leur départ, chacun se remémora ces intenses deux dernières journées. Tous les sorts n'existant que sur Albion, qu'Amor leur avait donné la connaissance grâce à un sort permettant de transmettre un savoir d'une personne à une autre. Un mal de tête sévère avait accompagné cette méthode d'apprentissage.

Riku se rappelait la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Lea à propos de son amour pour Sora. Le roux lui ayant fait remarquer qu'il avait peut-être une chance s'il prenait en compte que Sora était prêt à tout juste pour Riku, et que c'est avec ce dernier que l'énergique Keyblader est le plus proche. Ces affirmations Riku voulait les croire, mais l'éternel "et si" l'emportait sur cette volonté d'agir et de suivre à fond son cœur.

Lea se souvenait être allé voir Kairi pour lui avouer que lors de leur patrouille à Jardin Radieux, ils avaient eu raison et lui tort. Au début Kairi ne comprit pas bien, puis tout fut clair, la poussant à avoir un sourire bien trop proche de celui qu'avait eu Youffie à cette époque dans la ruelle. La plus jeune alors lui demanda ce qu'il ferait, aussi lui expliqua-t-il sa patiente et sa volonté de connaître Amor avant de s'emballer. Et elle l'approuva, lui proposant même son aide.

Kairi de son côté était extatique. Elle adorait les histoires d'amours, ce qui l'avait rapproché énormément de Youffie. Du coup voir la possibilité que deux couples se créaient, l'a transportée dans une joie énorme. Cependant il y avait deux ombres sur ce tableau. D'abord Sora et Riku qui avaient mutuellement des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais qui avaient peur de l'avouer par crainte de perdre leur meilleur ami en cas de refus. Et ensuite Amor qui, bien que Lea était attentionné, gentil, drôle à son encontre, le blond ne semblait rien remarquer, trop occupé à planifier leur intervention et à s'occuper de Kingdom Hearts. Heureusement Lea semblait assez motivé pour continuer ses tentatives d'approches.

Sora lui, se prenait la tête et le cœur pour savoir à qui donner raison, et donc lequel finir par suivre vis-à-vis de son attirance pour Riku. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Amor qui l'appelait pour le départ. Il se précipita donc, avec ses affaires rétrécies magiquement dans les poches, jusqu'au salon où ils l'attendaient tous. Il prit donc les mains de Riku et Kairi afin de finaliser le cercle, et ainsi ils partirent ...

... Pour atterrir devant une foule de personne en délire, mais qui se calmèrent à leur vue.

Cette foule sur des gradins faisait face à d'immenses haies, que leur groupe savait être un labyrinthe. Lâchant les mains de Lea et de Kairi, Amor fit face à la foule cherchant une personne particulière. Il sembla trouver qui il cherchait quand son regard se posa sur un très vieil homme, avec une barbe plus longue que celle de Maître Yen Sid mais égalant celle de Merlin, et portant une paire de lunettes en forme de demi-lune. En de grandes enjambées, Amor se dirigea vers ce vieil homme et lui dit d'un ton hargneux.

\- Albus. Stoppez ce Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. MAINTENANT.


End file.
